Nature's curse
by Esuuna
Summary: What if Aeris joined SOLDIER? A Cetra amongst the Corrupted Shinra Company...What could go wrong?


**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Final fantasy VII**

"I can't strike a woman."

Angeal tried his best to respectfully cop out of the training session before the newly appointed first class-who was in fct, the first female soldier. He wasn't trying to seem sexist, it was just how he was raised.

She had hazelnut brown hair that probably would have surpassed the length of her elbows if it was released from the pretty pink ribbon which held it in place. She was in SOLDIER but she did not wear the classic 1st class jumpsuit. Just as Sephiroth and Genesis alternated their uniforms to their liking, She had a change in style; A mid-waist long sleeve crimson red jacket that accompanied silver wristbands. Underneath she wore a pink flowing gown drifting well past her ankles, making her look as if she was floating from afar. Although she did wear the standard SOLDIER boots which didn't quite resonate with the theme she had going on, the only other adjustment she made was using a staff instead of a broadsword.

"Angeal, you have to. She has to spar with us." Sephiroth stood across from Angel, his masamune ready in his hand.  
"It is with honor and respect I should not combat her. I was raised to-" Angeal was cut off by the sound of laughing. He glanced over to see the red head toppled over chuckling to himself.

"You really think is wise old friend? What were happen if another female enemy warrior were to cross your blade? Would you strike them then? It is not a matter of gender, Dear Angeal. " Genesis pushed back his bangs to reveal the smug look on his face.

"I just.." He flushed and stepped back to lean again the training room wall. "Suit yourself." Genesis set his materia in place and readied his gleaming red rapier. "Let's begin shall we?" He turned to the hazel haired SOLDIER, who hadn't readied her weapon or take a fighting stance. She merely dusted of her jacket and met eyes with the other two SOLDIERS. Her shining green eyes taunted the both of them.

That was something that bothered Sephiroth since she joined ShinRa. The mako in her body should have made her eyes glaze to a blue/greenish hue...instead they only enhanced the emerald color.  
Both Genesis and Sephiroth hurled towards her, a pre-emptive strike. Their swords ready to swing and slice her body in two. Angeals' palms went clammy for a moment, surely they wouldn't go all out...not on her first spar with he 1sts. However, there were rumors going around about her unique fighting style. He had caught ear from the seconds and thirds gossiping about her- _She was like the wind; her ability to pass by you with ease, able to get under your skin without using sense._ He had also heard of the magic combinations which had am element of surprise and trickery.

Time seemed so slow as Angeal watched her twist her weapon-which was a simple metallic rod- to align with her body. She closed her eyes and he could see her lips moving.

Before he could interpret what she was casting, she backed out of the area which Sephiroth and Genesis closed on her.He saw a rainbow tint shimmer of her body as the lights hit her. She had casted wall on herself and...oh? A very powerful slow spell on the duo. _What was she up to?_

She somersaulted over the paid and began to mumble again; before he could blink Angeal saw time shift again right before is eyes. The two soldiers collided with each other and a burst of bright red flames smothered the two.

The duo plopped to the ground. Before they could recollect themselves, Genesis felt a hot sensation all over his body. Moss green gloop was dripping inside and out of his coat. They both had been smothered in a fire blanket of poison.  
"Hey what the hell-" Before could etch out a word, she split her rod in two, smacking genesis straight in the chest and shoulder blades, knocking the wind right out of him, mostly by surprise.

Just as Sephiroth thought he found an opening, he tried to shake off his dizziness when he got a face full of 6-inched boots. He stumbled backwards causing fall butt first.

Her fighting style was...so juvenile. One wouldn't think to get hit in the face with a boot. She was playing dirty. The fire/bio spell combo still had him sticky-not to forget the unsteadiness he had from bumping heads with his red headed comrade.  
Putting the two halves of her staff together, she threw her rod up in the air like a baton. Gripping the red heads scarlet coat, she flung him into Sephiroth' direction. Still dazzled from her fighting style he didn't know what else to do but catch Genesis in reflex.  
And with that the fight was over.

"Ugh.." the duo groaned in unison. _When was the last time they had been bested by an opponent other than themselves?_

"And this is why we shouldn't get in over our heads." Angeal helped the to back o their feet. "You'll probably need to have these cleaned _at least_ three times..." He made a gesture to their coats, drenched and scorched slightly around the edges.

"Arghh-Ill need to see my tailor immediately!" He snatched his coat and haughtily walked out the room without a word to the woman.

"Certainly I too should see someone about...this." Sephiroth turned around to show the two a gaping hole in his cape that had been eaten away but the poison. He lifted his head to meet eyes with the girl. "Don't mind Genesis, with a reaction like that, he _indeed_ is astounded by you."  
he walked over to the her as he sheathed masamune back into place.

"Congratulations on making 1st class. Looking forward to working with you." He outstretched a hand to shake hers. She beamed with a bright smile. "By the way, I still don't know your name yet."

She looked like she was about to bring him into a hug. Her aura was bright and playful and _inviting_. Sephiroth couldn't look away at how such a woman could possible join this den of monsters known as 'SOLDIER'.

With a twinkle in her eye she said,"My name is Aeris! Glad to be aboard."

 **Authors note** : My very first story! I'm not really good with writing or any o that jazz, but I decided to try. Hopefully you enjoyed this bit. Might right more soon.


End file.
